1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a packaging carrier with high heat dissipation and, more particularly, to a packaging carrier with high heat dissipation using a diamond-like carbon thin film and pluralities of through holes, and a method for manufacturing a packaging carrier with high heat dissipation.
2. Description of Related Art
The commonly used chips, such as light emitting diode devices (LEDs), are widely applied in various electrical devices, such as backlight sources for display devices, mini-projectors and lighting, due to their high emitting brightness. However, in the current LEDs, about 80% of input power is converted to thermal energy. Thereby, if the heat cannot be suitably dissipated, the junction temperature of the LED chips will increase and further results in the decreasing of both the brightness and the lifetime of the device. In fact, in the past decades, many researchers paid lots of effort to improve the heat dissipation at the packaging stage. Among these aforementioned problems, to improve the problems of poor heat conductivity in a heat dissipation structure of a traditional heat dissipation substrate and a traditional insulating layer is most important.
As shown in FIG. 1, published Taiwan Patent 543921 discloses an electroluminescence display device using a cup-like structure 54 with a concave surface and heat dissipation holes 51 to present high efficiency of heat dissipation. However, a traditional insulating layer 52 is used, and thereby the efficiency of heat dissipation cannot be efficiently enhanced. Even though the heat dissipation holes are used, the efficiency of heat dissipation is still limited, and the heat dissipation in all directions cannot be realized.
U.S. Pat. No. 637,268B1 discloses a semiconductor device using a diamond-like carbon thin film and an etching via hole with implanted wiring. However, in U.S. Pat. No. 637,268B1, the via hole has a copper wiring therein for electric conduction, and a silicon substrate is used as a base layer. Thereby, the efficiency of heat dissipation in the via hole is impaired. In published Japanese Patent 2005292700, an electroluminescence display device using a diamond-like carbon thin film and a via hole is disclosed. However, the diamond-like carbon thin film is formed on the surface of the substrate, and thus the heat generated from the electronic component in the packaging carrier cannot be suitably dissipated.
Published Japanese Patent 2178979 discloses a light emitting layer of an electroluminescence display device, which has a through hole vertically passing the light emitting layer for heat dissipation. However, in published Japanese Patent 2178979, an insulating layer, but not a diamond-like carbon thin film as used in the present invention, is formed on the surface of the light emitting layer, and thereby the efficiency of heat dissipation is limited. In general, if a diamond-like carbon thin film is used instead of a conventional insulating layer, the surface temperature of the chip can be reduced about 15° C. for a circuit board of a light emitting diode. The present invention uses at least one diamond-like carbon thin film and pluralities of through holes for allowing the packaging carrier to exhibit the significant efficiency for heat dissipation in three dimensions. Published Japanese Patent 2003215163 discloses a probe card comprising a diamond-like carbon thin film and a via hole. The thermal non-uniformity in a semiconductor microstructure increases the contact points between the probe tip parts and the electrodes. Thereby, in published Japanese Patent 2003215163, the via hole is used for fixing the probe and ensuring the positional precision of the probe tip part so as to resolve the partial of the thermal non-uniformity in a guide plate, and the diamond-like carbon thin film is formed on the surface of a control board. However, published Japanese Patent 2003215163 still does not resolve the problem about the heat dissipation of a packaging carrier.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a packaging carrier with high efficiency of heat dissipation and heat conductivity to mitigate the aforementioned problems of poor heat conductivity in a traditional heat dissipation structure of a heat dissipation substrate and a traditional insulating layer so as to improve the heat dissipation of an electronic device.